Harry Potter 5
by ClareyFairy
Summary: Harry Potter sequal. Harry gets in more trouble with voldermort, and is rated PG-13 just to be on the safe side
1. Birthday Surprise

Disclaimer: I'm no J K Rowling…*DUH!* 

A/N: Hi, it's Clare! Aren't I writing a variety of stories? Anyway, this one is going to be hard, as I'm, as I said before, no J K Rowling. Also, I can't write beginnings! Anyway, here goes…

Chapter 1

Harry was in his bedroom at number 4, Privet Drive. It was nearly midnight and that meant that it was nearly his birthday too! 5 seconds…4…3…2…1! 

        "Happy Birthday Harry" he said to himself, thinking that no one else would say it to him.

        There was a tap at the window, *tap tap* Harry spun around to see a familiar car at the window. He ran over and opened the window to see what was going on.

        "Ron! Ginny! You lot, what's going on? Why are you here?" Asked Harry bewildered.

        "We've come to pick you up for your birthday treat, dear" answered Mrs Weasley. 

        "Mrs Weasley, You're here too!"

        "Yes dear, now collect you're stuff and get in the car, I've posted a note, telling your aunt and Uncle where you are, through your letter box" 

        Harry collected his few belongings, grabbed Hedwig and her cage and jumped into the car! The car set off.

        "So, where are we going?" asked Harry

        "Well, first, we're going back to the burrow, to get some sleep and then we're going to have a little party, Oh, and Hermione's coming tomorrow too!" said Ron grinning at the thought of seeing Hermione.

        "Brilliant!" said Harry, his eyes sparkling.

        Harry looked over at Ginny and met her gaze. She looked away instantly and blushed furiously.

        "If only she knew how I felt, then things would be different," he thought.

        "Ron, I need to talk to you when we get home, I'm really embarrassed" whispered Harry in Ron's ear.

        "Me too, It's about Hermione" Ron whispered back

        Harry always thought Ron fancied Hermione and now his suspicions would be proven right. It would be harder for Harry to tell Ron, because he couldn't just say "I'm in love with your sister" could he? 

        The car stopped outside the burrow and everyone piled out. Fred and George helped carry out Harry's stuff while Harry and Ron ran up to Ron's room.

It was exactly as Harry remembered, Painted orange with lots of "The Chudley Cannons" posters on every space on the wall.

        "Harry, what am I going to do? I really like Hermione, and I don't know whether to tell her or not, or how to tell her if I should!" said Ron desperately.

        "Um, well, I kind of feel the same way about…" Harry blushed.

        "About…" asked Ron curiously.

        "Ginny" Harry looked away, blushing a whole lot more.

        "Ginny?! Eww…sorry but…"

        "Hey, I didn't laugh at you liking Hermione"

        "Ok then, I guess it was a little bit mean of me. What are we going to do?"

        "I think I'm going to tell Ginny tomorrow, and you can tell Hermione in the morning too…if you want" said Harry, still very embarrassed. 

*

Ginny gasped and fell on her knees in amazement. Harry Potter, the boy who she's liked for, like, forever, liked her. She put her ear against Ron's door again, they'd stopped talking and, she presumed, were sleeping, but she couldn't sleep. Not when she'd had the best news she'd had in…years! She walked back to her room and lay on her bed, for what seemed like hours, but was probably only half! 

She suddenly became incredibly thirsty and crept down the stairs. She slowly tiptoed to the kitchen and squealed as she bumped into someone in the doorway. She scrabbled for the light switch and suddenly, there was light surrounding her and Harry!

"Gosh, Harry, you scared me!" squeaked Ginny; staring at the boy she loved so much. 

"I know, I can tell!" he said looking at her shaking little body. "Aww, you look cold! Want my dressing gown?" he gestured to his dressing gown.

        Ginny took the dressing gown from Harry thankfully.

        "Gosh, it even smells like him," thought Ginny. 

        "Look Harry, there's something I need to tell you. I heard you and Ron talking and I feel exactly the same way too!" whispered Ginny, looking extremely embarrassed.

        "You do?" asked Harry smiling curiously.

        "Yes" she gave Harry a hug.

        They stood there in their embrace for ages. And finally they left to go back to sleep.

        "Goodnight Ginny" said Harry softly as they stood on the landing.

        " 'Night Harry" answered Ginny and kissed him good night.


	2. Good News And Visitors

Disclaimer: I'm still waiting to be turned into J K Rowling, but it has not happened yet. *Bursts into tears*

A/N- Hello, it's Clare again!! It probably always will be, I never thought of that. Did you like my fluffy chapter? Hopefully you did… Anyway, last night, I lay on my bed, looking at the stars, and thought, "Where the hell is my ceiling?!" Hehe, that's made me laugh. Anyway onto the next chapter…

Chapter 2 

Ginny woke up with a lovely warm feeling inside her, as she thought about last night. Harry and her were… just so perfect together. 

"Ron will be surprised, but I think he'll be OK with it" she thought to herself. 

        She got out of bed, put on her slippers and looked at the clock. It was 8 o' clock. Ginny was still wearing Harry's dressing gown, but she didn't want to give it him back. 

        She crept down stairs to find the whole family awake! They were just tucking into breakfast, as she walked in. Harry had saved a seat next to him for Ginny.

        "Well, are you going to tell her?" asked Ron quietly.

        "She beat me to it, last night she heard us talking" Said Harry bashfully, but in definite happiness. 

        Ginny smiled at Harry and they held hands under the table. Mrs Weasley noticed and looked at her husband inquisitively as if to say, "Do you no about this?"

        When everyone had finished, they all went upstairs to get dressed. Ginny looked very pretty in a floaty white gypsy top and pale jeans. She had her long ginger hair up in rough ponytail. When Harry saw her, he just had to stop and stare. 

        "She looks so beautiful," thought Harry, when suddenly…

        "Ginny!" shouted her mother "Come down here, we've got a very important letter for you, its such good news!"

        Everyone other than Ginny rushed down to Mrs Weasley, she just casually strolled over to her mother. That's the effects of being in love.

        "Yes mum?" Ginny asked.

        Her mother gave her the letter. Ginny opened it and grinned. It was from Dumbledore. 

        "OH MY GOD! I've been put up a year! I'm going to be a fifth year!" Ginny was shouting at the top of her lungs.

        Everyone congratulated her and Mr and Mrs Weasley were in tears.

        Just then, the doorbell rang.

        "I'll get it," shouted Ginny over the commotion.

        Ginny ran to the door and opened it to a smiling Hermione Granger, Sirius Black (in dog form), Hagrid and last, but of course not least, Dumbledore.

        "Hello everybody! Who's the dog? Come in…" she welcomed them politely.

        Each one of them was holding a present, including the dog, and they all gave it to Harry.

        "Thanks everybody!" cried Harry in delight.

        Hermione's present was a complete set of Quidditch Figurines.

        "Cool, thanks Hermione!" said Harry giving her a quick hug.

        Sirius' present was a broomstick. It was the new Firebolt 1000. Harry loved it!

        "Wow!!" Thanks Sirius" whispered Harry in awe at the beautiful broom and its smooth handle.

        Hagrid had made another birthday cake, which looked strangely like a rock bun, but covered in icing! Harry didn't mention this though.

        Professor Dumbledore had given Harry 500 galleons, which Harry had been very pleased with.

        Then there was the Weasley family's gift. A complete set of "The Chudley Cannons" quidditch robes.

        "Brilliant!" said Harry putting them against himself for size. "They'll fit perfectly!"

        Ginny walked up to Harry with her own gift.

        "This is for you, Harry, I hope you like it" Ginny smiled sweetly at him and gave him the present.

        Harry opened it and grinned at Ginny.

        "Awww, Ginny, It's so sweet" he said picking up the teddy bear she had got him.

        He hugged Ginny and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Ginny went beetroot and got this funny tingly feeling on her cheek and then realised everyone was staring at them.

        "Um, please don't ask" mumbled Ginny to the crowd of people.

A/N You lot are probably asking, "When are they going to kiss?" Well, according to my plot, very soon. Hehehe


	3. Party Secrets

Disclaimer: I'm still waiting… 

A/N- Hello! Thanks for all the reviews chaps! You're all so cool. By the way, If song*breeze reads this, YOU DO NOT DO SPANISH, do you?! Anyways, bye bye people!

Chapter 3 

"Wow, This is good music!" said Dumbledore bobbing along to the music.

        It was Harry's party at the Weasley's house and everyone was dancing to the new band "The Strolling Thrones" *hehe, I found that hilarious* Hagrid was dancing with Hermione, If you could call it dancing, with Ron tagging along. Harry was dancing with Ginny; Fred was dancing with George, The rest of the Weasleys were dancing alone and so was Dumbledore and Sirius (waving around his paws) 

        Everyone was having a lot of fun, but after a while Ron went off to the hall with Hermione. 

        "Hermione, look, I really need to tell you something. It's about us." Said Ron sounding mildly embarrassed.

        "Ok, Carry on"

        "Well, we've been _friends_ for a long time now, and I feel that…that…Oh damn it! I can't say it. I really like you; there I've said it. Please don't laugh" said Ron hiding his face.

        "I feel the same too Ron" said Hermione and slowly they kissed, but meanwhile…

*

"Harry, you know what…" asked Ginny.

        "What?" replied Harry

        "I love you Harry," said Ginny

        "So do I" answered Harry and they gave each other a hug.

        Suddenly, Ginny whispered "follow me" in Harry's ear and so he did. Ginny led him up the stairs to her room.

        "Look, I don't think we should do this" said Harry uneasily.

        "We're not going to" answered Ginny getting out a book. "Look, I wasn't going to show anyone, but I'm showing you. This book is all about our house. It has all the secrets about it; there is one I'm going to show you, a special place, using the book. Please don't tell anyone…"

        "Ok, I won't" said Harry uneasily.

        "It can only be used 5 times, this is the last time it will ever be used before it disappears." Whispered Ginny solemnly.

        Ok, so what do I have to do to get there?" asked Harry.

        "Ok, you stand by the bed, shout "crackerjack" and then jump on it! We'll do it together, so hold onto my hand." They grabbed each other's hand, shouted crackerjack and jumped on the bed.

        Harry opened his eyes and saw swirling colours around them. There were reds, blues, violets, and lots of other colours. Then their journey came to a thud. And they were in some sort of office.

        "Hello Miss Weasley, where to today?" said a voice from behind them.

        They turned around to see a funny little man standing by a large machine.

        "Well, we would like to go to Lily and James Potters wedding," replied Ginny.

        "We can do that?" asked Harry in awe.

        "Yes sir, this is time travel we're talking about!" answered the man smiling widely. "Sit in here and keep your arms and legs inside the carriage" he gestured towards the machine.

        They did what they were told and soon they were going through some more swirling colours. After two minutes they found themselves  in a church, and at the front were Harry's parents.

        "Go see them, they won't be able to see you, feel you or even hear you, but you can see, feel and hear them." Ginny encouraged Harry and he went to the front.

        Lilly looked so beautiful in a pink and white floaty dress. Her hair was left down and her make-up was subtle, she was stunning! James was wearing the usual tuxedo and tie, but he had a twinkle in his eye, which made him look so young. Harry was so proud to have had parents like these, he could tell they loved each other dearly. This was the best birthday present anyone could have given him, a chance to see his parents.

        He walked back up to his girlfriend and they got taken back home. 

        They sat on Ginny's bed for ages talking about what had happened until it was time to cut the cake and sing Happy Birthday. When it was time to make a wish, Harry wished that he and Ginny would be together forever.

A/N- Oh, how fluffy. I'm good at it, I hope, now can you please click that little blue button and tell me what you think!


End file.
